


Chasing Blue Skies

by kitana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want proof?” Reno chuckled and leveled an amused look at the blonde Turk. “Then you got it, babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of-sequel to my first Cloud/Reno fic, ‘Roulette Chips’. Since I played the Wutai sidequest during the second disc, Aeris was already gone, so this fic stems off after that. XD; This was supposed be to Cloud/Reno/Elena, but Cloud-muse didn’t want to be sexy-aggressive today, and instead emo-ed all over the place until I accommodated him. Oi. Elena-muse wanted to sit and be shocked, and Reno-muse also seemed to feel bad for emoing Cloud-muse and felt he had to be less snarky. Gods, won’t they give me a break and do what I ask?

Elena stared at Reno incredulously, pushing her hair behind her ears out of habit. “You mean to tell me that when we were in Wutai that _you_ , got _Cloud_ , to…,” Elena paused, a light flush rising to her cheeks. “Have sex with you, in exchange for us not letting the President know where he was?”

Reno shrugged, a smug grin on his face. “Yeah, I know. Pretty hard to believe, huh?”

Elena turned away from Reno for a moment, completely baffled. _Hard to believe, indeed_ , she mused to herself. It wasn’t like Reno was a habitual liar or anything, but the redhead had some serious imagination and some serious nerve to really think that she was gullible enough to believe something so farfetched and ridiculous.

So when Elena turned back to Reno, she had a small grin of her own. “I want proof,” she stated simply. If Reno was lying, he’d definitely have to come clean now. There was no way he could get proof that the ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife, had bedded him… and had been damn good at it, in Reno’s opinion.

“You want proof?” Reno chuckled and leveled an amused look at the blonde Turk. “Then you got it, babe.”

“Are you serious?”

Reno’s reply shocked her. Maybe he wasn’t really lying. Then again… whatever. This was _Reno_ she was talking about here. Reno, whose pants were crinkled and his shirt never fully buttoned up. Reno, who would play a practical joke in an instant if it meant a good laugh.

Yet that self-satisfied smirk never left Reno’s lips. “Has there ever been a time where I wasn’t?”

Elena frowned and smoothed her suit jacket, preparing to leave as she spoke. “Fine, then. I’m expecting results.”

Reno watched Elena stalk down the hallway, her footsteps heavier than usual.

“I bet you are,” Reno murmured to himself, opting to walk the opposite way of Elena.

* * *

The idea Reno had come up with was shoddy at best, had a 75% chance of failing, and was like baiting a shark to anyone in their right mind. That’s why, Reno decided, that the way he had chosen would work best. He was counting on both Cloud’s natural curiosity and instinctual protectiveness to play in his favour. Otherwise, Elena would peg him as a liar for all time.

It took him a couple of weeks to figure out the semblance of a schedule Cloud had; the man moved around quite a bit, but he always seemed to rendezvous back at Midgar for a few days at the end of each week. The blonde seemed to frequent that old chapel Reno remembered that girl Aeris liked to visit as well.

But the best part about it, Reno noticed with a sense of appreciation, was that Cloud always went alone. He figured it was something about honoring the girl’s memory; or, maybe he just wanted to get away from everyone else for some time to himself, but either way, Cloud being alone was good for Reno’s plan.

Reno flipped open his phone, glancing at the time displayed in bright neon. Elena should be off her building patrol shift now, and Cloud should be on his way to the chapel. Even though he didn’t seem to be the spontaneous type, the redhead hoped that the ex-SOLDIER hadn’t decided to change course and go elsewhere.

Speed dialing Elena’s number, he waited impatiently for her to pick up.

“Elena speaking,” she answered, her voice crackling over the receiver.

“You remember where I told you to come, right?” Reno replied. No need for introductions, she already knew it was him.

Elena’s sigh sounded like static. “Yes, Reno. I remember.”

“Well, babe, if you want your proof,” Reno said, his voice dropping with every word until he was at whisper. “You’ve got ten minutes to get here. He’s coming in now.”

Reno snatched the phone away from his ear when Elena’s surprised screech rang out over the receiver. “Ten minutes! How!?”

“Just do it,” Reno shot back, closing the phone before Elena could get the chance to say anything else.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Reno waited until Cloud had passed through a few pews in the church before he came out behind him. He strode as silently as he knew how, careful not to alert the ex-SOLDIER until he was ready.

When Cloud stopped at the altar of the church and looked up at the picture of the deity plastered against the wall, Reno stopped a few feet behind him, coughing to clear his throat. Cloud spun quickly towards Reno, clearly disturbed; when he realized who was in front of him, he allowed himself to relax a little bit. It wasn’t like the pale Turk was any sort of threat.

“What do you want?” Cloud said curtly, a slight frown on his features.

Reno immediately went on the defensive. Moody Cloud was not a fun Cloud. “Hey now, I just came to visit. Lighten up, man.”

“You never came to visit before,” replied Cloud.

Reno shrugged lightly. “Ever heard that there’s a first time for everything?”

The blonde frowned further. “Go away.”

Ah, now this was going to be difficult. It was obvious to Reno that whatever funk Cloud was in was pretty damn severe. The way the man pouted like he’d broken his favourite toy was an expression Reno couldn’t take, and so he set it firmly in mind to cheer him up.

“You haven’t even let me say what I came here to say,” Reno started. “I heard some stuff flying around about Weapon that I think you should know.”

Cloud only snorted. “You lied last time.”

Reno feigned a hurt look. “Aw, you haven’t forgiven me for that yet?”

“No.” was Cloud’s disdainful reply.

_Damn_ , Reno thought. This was going nowhere fast, and Cloud seemed to become surlier with each passing minute. Not to mention that Elena was on her way and would be there in, what, five or six more minutes? Reno knew the girl could be scarily punctual when she wanted to be, and if it gave her a chance to prove him wrong at something, he knew the blonde Turk would be there in a heartbeat.

So, Reno renewed his efforts to make the ex-SOLDIER a little more personable.

“Really, Cloud, come on,” Reno cajoled. “I didn’t come all this way to be turned away now. You totally need to know this.”

Cloud didn’t even blink when he spoke, his voice flat. “You’re going to want something in exchange.”

The redhead shrugged again. Three minutes, until Elena arrived… Crap. “That’s the way the world works, yo.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

Really, was Cloud _ever_ in the mood for anything?

Reno was going to go out on a limb here; Elena better well fucking appreciate it when he was all done. He wasn’t lying this time about the information on Weapon that he’d overheard while guarding Rufus during one of his board meetings, but it looked like he would have to work a little harder to get Cloud to relax around him some more. Goddamn, but it was like tearing down a brick wall repeatedly.

Reno took steps towards Cloud until he was inches away from the frigid-seeming blonde, looking directly into his eyes, the blue seeming ablaze in the dim light of the chapel. Cloud didn’t move, looking back impassively, as though he were looking right on through Reno. It was more than a little heartbreaking to see that kind of expression on Cloud’s face, Reno noted. Perhaps he could kill two or three birds with one stone tonight.

It brought Cloud’s attention back to the present when Reno pushed his arms away from their crossed position over his chest, pressing his lips against his softly, tentatively. Reno pushed himself flush against Cloud, his hands smoothing over broad shoulders. Cloud opened his mouth, sighing into Reno’s kiss before he pulled back, his eyes lidded as he looked down and away.

“No, not now. Not here.” Cloud said, his voice barely above a whisper. Did this man have mood swings or what? First he was glaring coldly at Reno, obviously disinterested, and now he was compliant but sullen, looking ready to cry or something.

“Come on, babe, let me do this,” Reno replied, his fingers trailing down Cloud’s sides. “You look like you need it.”

* * *

Elena made sure her footfalls were silent when she reached the chapel of sector five slums, peeping around every corner she came across, just in case of … well, anything. She never knew what could happen to a girl like her if she strayed too deep into the slum area, and so this was one of her first endeavors that didn’t include her being begrudgingly on duty.

The blonde Turk stayed silent as she tiptoed inside, watching with an attentive eye. She could plainly see Reno at the end of all of the rows of pews, pressing himself up close to who looked to be Cloud. Elena couldn’t help but be skeptical, so she slid off to one side, finding herself a seat on one of the pews that extended partly under the second-floor support pillars.

She could still see Reno plainly, but now from the side she had a better view of the other person with him. So far, it _looked_ like Cloud, but if Elena knew anything about Midgar and the ability to find decent look-a-likes, she knew that she shouldn’t allow herself any luxury of the notion that Reno was telling the truth. Not yet, anyway.

There was some whispered exchange going on between two, before the Cloud replica seemed to visibly relax. Elena watched as Reno kissed Cloud, the blonde man tangling his fingers in the mess of red hair, pulling Reno impossibly closer and backwards until they were both leaning against the altar behind them. The blonde’s eyes were closed, Elena saw, but when he opened them again, she had to stifle a gasp to avoid being discovered.

_No way_ , Elena thought, stroking her thigh idly in thought. She was starting to think that that really was Cloud over there with Reno — people’s eyes weren’t that shade of blue normally; and his eyes seemed to broadcast his mako enhancements. That was something she wouldn’t forget from the very first time she’d met Cloud Strife.

Dragging her attention back to the present, Elena mentally went over all the things she knew about the rebel ex-SOLDIER. Everything seemed to strangely match, but the final piece clicked into place when a soft groan of Reno’s name drew her awareness. The redhead’s lips were all over the blonde’s neck, unbuckling and unzipping his shirt as he went down, and Elena could see, very faintly but good enough for her, the scar across his collarbone she’d left him with the first time they fought.

No one could replicate that. She’d been so angry, so dead set on Cloud being Tseng’s murderer, only to find out that Tseng wasn’t dead at all, _nor_ was it Cloud’s fault to begin with. And though she felt ashamed later on that she hadn’t listened to reason and just went blindly seeking revenge, she couldn’t take it back now.

Everything else prior aside, it became apparent to her that Reno wasn’t all jokes and laughter.

* * *

Cloud groaned as Reno’s lips and tongue slid over his chest, the leather of his gloves cracking as he gripped the sturdy stone of the altar behind him. Reno licked at Cloud’s nipples, flicking them with his tongue playfully, and Cloud panted softly. A lot of realizations about Cloud were dawning on Reno as he brushed calloused fingers over the man’s belly, the muscles quivering with every caress.

“You really need this, don’t you,” Reno murmured against Cloud’s skin, his tongue and fingers trailing lower with every word. He looked up at Cloud to see him nod slightly, shy-like. The look Cloud was giving him now was one of desperation, as if he were now begging Reno to just _please, take the hurt away_.

When Reno swept his fingers over Cloud’s crotch, an obvious bulge inside of his pants, and the blonde man only moaned in response, Reno spoke again.

“Yeah, okay, I understand you,” Reno said, dropping gracefully to his knees. His hands came up to unbuckle Cloud’s belt, when rough fingers came to cover his own. Cloud said nothing, but his hands traced Reno’s, moving in time with them as Reno undid the thick leather belt.

* * *

Elena fidgeted in her seat, her eyes transfixed to the sight Reno obviously set up for her. The air around the two men was quiet, like a secret, and she felt more than a little guilty watching them like this. She watched as Reno slowly took Cloud into his mouth, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Cloud was big, stretching the pale Turk’s mouth wide, and Elena found herself wondering how it would feel if she were in Reno’s place.

She gazed on, following every movement of Reno’s head as he bobbed on Cloud’s cock, wringing broken moans from the man above him. Of all the men she’d ever been with, none of them every made noises like that, or even remotely _looked_ like that — Cloud looked as though he were abandoning himself to a frozen wind, his body taut and trembling.

Elena shifted again, one hand going down between her legs when she felt a trickle of wet slide down her thigh. The blonde Turk had no idea that she would’ve walked into such a scene — Reno down on his knees, letting one of Shinra’s most powerful interferences thrust deep into his throat. What sent fire through Elena even more than Cloud’s gasps and pants and the way a free hand fisted into Reno’s hair was the fact that Reno looked good where he was, a dusty red staining his cheeks.

Out of professionalism (and misconception, the blonde Turk noted dutifully), she never considered Reno to be anything but a comrade, someone who she was forced to work with, but now, seeing him as he was, she knew that it would be a long while before she would successfully clear the image out of her head.

The wetness between her legs was rapidly increasing as she watched the expressions that flitted across Cloud’s face. The blonde ex-SOLDIER had a muted intensity about him, as if he were to really let everything out, that it would be like a tidal wave, sweeping away the breath that Elena couldn’t seem to catch.

* * *

Reno swallowed around Cloud’s cock and the man above him cried out particularly, gasping.

“I… Reno, wait…” Cloud groaned between sharp gasps.

Reno ignored him, cupping and squeezing his balls. The blonde needed this release, Reno knew; he’d never _seen_ someone with so much built up tension. Cloud’s whole body came undone under the redhead’s ministrations as he came, his orgasm punctuated with fractured moans, involuntary tears trickling down his cheeks.

Reno sputtered a little, bringing a hand to his mouth as he swallowed Cloud’s semen, the taste faintly bitter in the back of his throat. Cloud’s head was bowed and breathing was heavy when Reno stood back to his full height. He waited for Cloud to look up, and jumped a little when Cloud’s eyes met his again.

“Oh hell, hey, wait,” Reno babbled, confused at the stain of tears on Cloud’s face. Had he read the blonde wrong? “I’m sorry, okay? Don’t cry,”

Cloud only shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips at Reno’s panic. “Don’t worry, I’m okay…” Cloud paused for a moment. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Reno ran a hand through his hair, grinning; he was inexplicably relieved. “Shit man; just do me a favour when next time rolls around? Don’t do that. You had me worried for a sec there.”

Cloud’s tone was vaguely astonished as he pushed himself away from the altar of the chapel. “There’s going to be a next time?”

Reno’s grin widened, and gave Cloud a sultry, half-lidded look. “Of course, babe. We can’t just end it here. Besides,” Reno gestured towards Elena. He’d known she was there the entire time, as expected. “We also have someone else to accommodate.”

Cloud glanced to where Reno had pointed to, seeing half of Elena’s body, the other half shrouded in shadow. She squeaked when she heard what Reno said, jumping up to her feet, unintentionally making herself completely visible. It dawned on Cloud that she’d been watching him and Reno the entire time.

Really, it looked like he was going to have to strangle Reno sometime soon. Yet, Cloud couldn’t bring himself to be really sore about it at the moment. Not when he’d remembered what Reno had said originally from the beginning.

“So,” Cloud stated after some time, waiting for Reno to stop playfully dodging Elena’s purposeful punches. “What did you need to tell me about Weapon?”


End file.
